The Questions in the Lab
by buddygirl1004
Summary: Cahnce to ask the cast questions!
1. Chapter 1

The Questions in the lab.

Don't own Bones.

We don't think this has been done before... But here is your chance to ask the character's questions. Please note all the crazies i.e Fat Pam, Gormagon, and the Gravedigger, have been locked up in a small box. Also all anger can be taken out on Sully (If you forget who Sully is he tried to take Bones away from D.C in his boat for a year, we despise him so we take out our anger on him.)

So please review! There will be updates once a week or 15 reviews so readers do your thing and REVIEW!


	2. Chapter 2

Don't own Bones if I did Bones and Booth would be married and already have had kids.

We only got two reviews! It made us sad so we have updated in hopes that we will get questions!

EvilThyNameIsHannahBurley has a questions. For Booth:

DO YOU KNOW THAT YOU'RE A IDIOT?

Booth: why am I an idiot? I am not an idiot. Right Bones?

Bones: I have to agree with Booth, he's not an idiot, an idiot is an utterly foolish or senseless person, which if course Booth is not.

And she also says: Oh! One more thing for Sully and Hannah. "I do not like you."

The Quads: We like this chick

Sully: what did I do?

The Quads: you dated Bones and tried to take her on a trip away from D.C.

Hannah: and why do you hate me?

The Quads: three words YOU'RE. DATTING. BOOTH.

Hannah: what's that got to do with anything?

Quads: *Scream!* BECAUSE YOU STUPID DUMB BLONDE BIMBO BONES IS IN LOVE WITH BOOTH AND THAT'S HOW IT SHOULD BE!

Sweets: I can sence you four are angry, and since we have time I would like to study you, you four seem very interesting.

Morgan: Really Sweets...

Sophia: don't get us wrong

Athena: your actually some what cool.

Buddy: but you can get really

Quads: Annoying.

Sweets: that's what I'm talking about! The way you guys finish eachothers sentences is so fastenating...*Sweets continues to drabble as Morgan pulls out a crowbar and wack's him on head.* What the hell was that for!

Daisy: LANCE-A-LOT! *runs over to baby sweets*

Booth: Hey thats assault you don't have-

Quads: we have every right! The government does not have jurisdiction in here so neh!

Booth: SHIT!

Quads:*Goes into camera room where the cast can't hear what is being said* Okay guys review! Review before Booth finds out he does have jurisdiction and we get arrested and can't update!


	3. Chapter 3

Don't own Bones!

And were back Here is a question from rmcbuckeye:

rmcbuckeye: Here's a question for Angela. If you know Booth & Bones belong together, then WHY have you not acted on it and do something about it? (At least notice the tension between the two?)

Angela: Hey I've tried! They are both as stubborn as a bull, besides I've been kinda busy at the moment of becoming a mom so I haven't had time to try to get my best friend and my husbands best friend together!

Hodgins: Hey Ange, calm down sweetheart, to much stress I bad for the baby.

Bones: Hodgins is right Angela, to much stress can raise your blood pressure which will have a negative affect in the baby. And to rmcbuckeye I've actually told Booth how I feel and.

Hannah: WHAT!

The Quads: Next question! Oh and congrats Hannah you have earned your own crazy box. *Trows Hannah into a box labeled 'crazy box 4'

Okay now we have some questions from Christine:

Christine: Here's a Q's for Booth " Why are you acting like an ASS and how do you dare break Bones heart ?

Booth: first off why am I an ass? And second Bones broke MY heart first! I confessed to her multiple times that I loved her but she didn't do anything! So when she actually tells me she loves me after I saved her life, granted I was shocked but I love Hannah.

Christine: And yeah this one is for Hannah Banana " Why cant you just leave Booth and Bones alone ?

The Quads: *Turn on speaker in Crazy Box 4* now you may talk Hannah Banana

Hannah: *Gives Quads te death glare*: for you information Christine, I LOVE Booth, not to mention I finally got Parker to like me. So no, I won't leave them alone.

Angela: *Whispers to Hodgins* Wow she's a bitch

Hodgins: *Nods*

Christine: Thank you :3

The Quads: Hello everyone! Thank you very much for all the reviews, it makes us so happy! So review!


	4. Chapter 4

And were back!

Don't own Bones

Our first question is from a regular reviewer: EvilThyNameIsHannahBurley: For Booth: I'll just get right to the point...Are you IN love with Bones? If you had to choose between Hannah and Bones, who would it be?

Booth: *Looks at both girls* Uh Uh umm... I love Bones and Hannah. If I had to choose I guess I would choose...Bones, because she's not in the crazy box, and Parker likes her more...

Hannah: *screams*

Bones: *Blushes*

EvilThyNameIsHannahBurley: To Sully and Hannah: I still don't like you.

Hannah: I'm getting used to it.

Sully: REALLY!

Quads: Next question from CookiesChocolateCandy she says:I got one to Brennan: Why If you are in love with Booth you treat Hannah like she's your freaking best friend? I mean, you gave her your sunglasses. Your sunglasses! Why?

Bones: Well I'm trying to be some-what civil towards her. And since I didn't want to feel like an idiot I gave her my sunglasses. As for the best friends, Angela is my best friend, I try to treat her like a human being so she wouldn't catch on that I liked Booth.

Quads: okay next question! From: Hannah's Hater, we like this chick already!

This fiction is my favorite, so here's one for Booth " what will happen if you waren't there for Bones, would you live without her?

Booth: I don't know what I would do without Bones. I love her and I was glad I was there but if I wasn't, I don't know, I guess I would feel like when she though I was dad after Fat Pam shot me at The Checker Box(We think that's what is was, and we just watched The Wannabe in the Weeds too lol) so probably lost and depressed.

Bones: I wasn't depressed! I was just really upset and down.

Angela: Sweetie you were depressed.

Quads: okay, next question from Hannah's Hater: for Hannah, " I bet Parker doesn't really love you, he say that, just like Bones, because Booth is happy.

Parker: Yea she's right, I rather have Bones date dad than Hannah, Hannah reminds me if Hannah Bongtana.

Quads: *Laugh* way to go Parker! *Ruffles his hair* Next question from Hannah's Hater:

and Angela " Keep trying to get them together sis, you're doing well :)

Angela: Don't worry, I'm trying, me and Jack talked it over and were making them godparents. *Turns to B&B* That is, if you guys want to.(Note we would think that she would make them godparents just because)

Bones: Of course I'll be godmother!

Booth: Of course Ange.

Quads: Next Question! From Bonesfan25

in response to Booth saying he loves Bones: He never actually said the words "I Love You" He knows Bones better than anyone yet he has never given her the proof she needs to be able to give herself over to love! She is willing (speech for Jared and Padme's wedding announcement) and obviously able (airport scene telling Jack sh loves him too) to say I love you, and she is willing to try with Booth so, Hannah aside, why would he not want to give himself to the woman who he claims he "knew, right from the very beginning" was his soul mate? Maybe not right there in the car, because Booth isn't a cheater, but wouldn't he want to at least be open to the possibility?

Booth: I was open, I was open for what, 5-6 years, an I've told her time and time again, but she never did anything! And of course I wouldn't cheat on Hannah. But Bones has been with more guys than I with girls.

Bones: but I never loved them. Granted I love Angela like a sister, and since she married Hodgins, I love him like a brother.

Quads: Okay that's all for now! Thank you for all those who have reviewed and asked questions, you guys rock!


	5. Chapter 5

And were back once again!

Don't own Bones!

Quads: okay guys let's get started with our first question from: king of the lab:

Q to all of the character:Why do you guys never visit zack?

Zack: Yea, why don't you guys visit me? The only one who visits me is Sweets, and that's mandatory.

Hodgins: Hey I visited you once!

Zack: yea once.

Booth: Hey Zack we are really sorry we haven't seen you in a year(we just realized that) and we were gonna go see you on you birthday.

Quads: okay next chap! From BLUEBONES4:Question for Booth " would you rather be with someone you really love like Bones or someone you convince yourself that you're in love with like Hannah ?

Booth: well I would want to be with someone I really loved, and of course if they loved me back.

Question for Bones " If Booth broke up with Hannah and then came back for you, will you take him back ?

Bones: I would have to think about that. To know that Booth just didn't break up with Hannah just so he could be with me.

BLUEBONES4: and Hannah, would you like to leave by yourself or YOU NEED SOME HELP!, asking first, just to be polite :)

Hannah: I don't know what she means but I think it be best to be scared for my life but I can't say that because as a reporter I know that my life is threatened.

Quads: next reviewer is another favorite Hannah's Hater (Hey!)

this is for Hannah " I just figured out that even my baby brother, who's only 1 and half year old hates you XD, I was watching Bones online and he was sitting beside me and when you showed up he threw the milk bottle on my laptop!, so I guess even the babies hate you too

Quads: *laughing hysterically! It's true, our little sisters(they are triplets and there 3days old) hates you! We were watching Bones and Hannah came on and they started crying. It was the funniest sight and it was at the same time too!

and another one for Bones : If you are madly in love with Booth and one day he proposed to you, would you say 'Yes' and live happily ever after or 'No' and break his heart AGAIN ?

Bones: if we were dating then of course I would say yes.

once again Hannah, I still hate you! :P

Hannah: I'm getting used to it..

Quads: Tha-Tha-Tha That's all folks! Review! We are guessing there will be daily updates! Thank you to all the reviewers whobare making this so popular!


	6. Chapter 6

And were back once again! We love how many reviews we have gotten!

So now on with the show. We don't own Bones.

Quads: our first review is EvilThyNameIsHannahBurley

Question for Goodman: WHERE THE HECK ARE YOU?

Goodman: I'm on vacation with my 5 year old twin girls, and my expertise has not been called on.

and...hmm...

To Brennan: If you had the chance and wouldn't get into trouble, would you punch Hannah? Because I would...(look at pen-name) Ha-ha..

Quads: *Turns off sound in Hannah's Box* okay Tempe you may answer the question!

Bones: Don't call me Tempe.. And I probably would if she got me REALLY pissed off.

Quads*LAugh* okay next reviewer is Hannah's Hater

Sorry guys this time it's not my question it's from my cuzn Lola, I warn you she's 8 but smart( Huge fan of Emily Deschanel ):-

This one is for Booth " Dear Booth, do you really think parker is happy?, i mean im 8 and i really hate seeing you with hannah instead of and next time if you made her cry, you should sleep with one eye open, partner+ i dont care if she broke your heart, she just wanted time to think, right ?

( I swear she made me write it, she was going to throw my BONES drawing if I didn't )

Booth: Well yea *Turns to Parker* Right Parker?

Parker: Like I said before Dad, I rather you date Bones than Hannah.

Booth:*Sighs* and why should I sleep with one eye open? Are you threatining a federal officer?

Quads: since Hannah's Hater's cousin can not reply to that we are guessing that she is... But since we nor you know who she is you can't arrest her so next question is from CookiesChocolateCandy:

I love this fic, is so original, and funny.

For Bones: Please tell me you gonna get jealousy after such declaration in the SUV.

Bones: I'm guessing you mean jealous of Hannah because jealousy is resentment against a rival or a person enjoying success or advantage or against another's success or advantage itself. If you mean that then yes, I am jealous that Hannah is dating Booth.

Booth: You are?

Bones: Of course

For Booth: And you better control yourself when you with Hannah, we don't need to see more kissing scenes. Neither Bones.

Booth: What do you mean by that? Does this fucking show capture everything!

Quads: mainly the drama, though us girls do enjoy seeing you shirtless though, am I right girls?

Girls of Bones:*Mumbling* Kinda.

Angela: well I'm a marrired, pregnant women, so I really can't have a say, but before I was marrired I did think Booth was hot especially shirtless.

Daisy: I've never seen Booth shirtless so I can't comment.

Booth: When did you see me shirtless?

Angela: Christmas 2009, remember? Santa got blown up and you were wheeled through the lab shirt less because your clothes were evidence and you had some on your body.

Bones: and I saw you naked when I barged into your bathroom in 2008, I was still mad at you for not telling me you weren't dead.

Booth: I told you it was Sweets! I gave the list to him to tell people I wasn't dead!

Sweets: Hey can we go on to the next question?

Quads: *sitting in a chair* Why, it's better than cable. And not to mention we see many other shirtless Booth scenes because the directors show us!

Booth: Dear lord help me!

Quad: FINE there was another review from CookiesChocolateCandy: For everyone: You're great guys.

Everyone: WELL THANK YOU CookiesChocolateCandy

Keep writing, I'll keep reading. Bye!

Quads: Well thank you CookiesChocolateCandy

Quads: NOW REVIEW! hope we are making you laugh, we actually had to do some research on the shirtless booth episodes while enjoying a pic or two.

Buddy: you girls are idiots!

Morgan: *Hits him with a crowbar(her hand)*

Buddy: MARJORIE THAT FUCKING HURT!

Morgan: *Hits Ruburd with Crowbar again*

Buddy: stop that fucking hurts!

Morgan: Then don't call me Marjorie!

Buddy: Fine...*Walks out of room.*

Girls: Now review! Or we will send Morgan after you..(Not really though lol)


	7. Chapter 7

And once again were back! After a long wait... Only a few reviewers but that's fine with us!

Quads: our first reviewer is CookiesChocolateCandy

To Sweets: What were you thinking when you told Booth "It's gotta be you because you're the gambler. For once, make that work for you."? Is like locking an alcoholic in a room full of wine.

Sweets: well what I ment is that, they both clearly have feelings for each other but they wouldn't confess it to each other I told Booth, because he's the gambler, he had to take the risk with the fact that he could lose.

To Booth: You could be an idiot right now, but I can deny that you look really hot shirtless!

Booth: *Groans* please lord help me!

Bones: She's merely stating a fact Booth.

Quads: It's true! When we watch Bones we keep expecting you to go Angel on the bad guys.

Booth: What?

Quads: never mind your oh and look at the time! That's all for today so REVIEW!


	8. Chapter 8

And were back!

Don't own Bones!(though us girls would like to own Booth like every other female in the world)

Buddy: you girls are stupid

Morgan: *hits buddy with crowbar*

Booth: I feel sorry for you and your brothers.

Buddy:*Rubs head* What brothers? I'm the only boy of ten kids. I have five older sisters and four younger sisters. Not to mention I was forced to be last because my sisters beat me to it.

Booth: wow nine sisters that's gotta be a pain.

Buddy: yea especially when you share a bathroom with four chicks who have their nasty chick stuff

Booth: *cringes* yikes that's gotta suck.

Buddy: it does

Morgan: okay boys

Athena: if your done talking

Sophia: about your nails

Morgan: and who's the cutest

Athena: boy in the school

Sophia: we would really like

M,A,S: to get on with the show!

Booth: *Whispers to Buddy* do the do this offten?

Buddy: *Whispers back* I'm usually included.

Girls: Okay come on now on with the story I don't think the readers enjoy listing to your life Ruburd.

Buddy: DON'T CALL ME THAT!

Booth: Ruburd?

Buddy: Mom liked weird names, ain't that right Marjorie?

Morgan: Hits Ruburd with crowbar again.

Buddy: God dammit that hurts!

Morgan: Don't call me Marjorie.

Booth: Wow is she always like this?

Buddy: You have no idea

Girls: okay first question is from Get lost Hannah B. We like this chick all ready! We have like three reviewers who hate Hannah yayyyy!

Hannah: Come on!

Sully: wow you have it bad, even I don't have people with my name and hate or get lost in them.

Hannah: *Glares at Sully*

Sully: shutting up now

Quads: okay then Get lost Hannah B has a few questions here they are:

Any way here is one for Hannah along with Sully.

"Why can't Sully come back realize Hannah is his true love, because lets be serious you are a nomad, and you, Sully had a tendency to a bit of a nomad yourself. Would that not be the perfect deal? you two could sail off into the sunset and B&B could wave goodbye, and afterwards go home and make some pretty babies."

Quads: that's not a bad idea... Okay it's a official right here right now we are shipping HANNAHXSULLY!

Sully: No way she has way too many haters it's actually kinda scary but I'll admit she IS kinda hot.

Hannah: *Gives death glare*

Sully: never mind

Here is another one for Booth:

"Don't you have a problem with the fact that Hannah don't want children of her own, she only perhaps wants to adopt. I have always thought you wanted more pretty babies."

Booth: well I do want another kid, someone that can look up to Parker.

Parker: I've always wanted a brother or sister.

One for Brennan:

"Why did you not say get lost Bi*th when Hannah Montana Burley asked for your sunglases. Why the h*ll would you give them to her? And don't gil the BS about not looking stupid, everyone would have been on your side if you had said that. Even dad siad he would have supported you telling her off, and he is not a Bones fan."

Hannah: WHY MONTANA!

Quads: Flashback!

_Quads: okay, next question from Hannah's Hater: for Hannah, " I bet Parker doesn't really love you, he say that, just like Bones, because Booth is happy._

Parker: Yea she's right, I rather have Bones date dad than Hannah, Hannah reminds me if Hannah Bongtana.

Quads: *Laugh* way to go Parker! *Ruffles his hair* Next question from Hannah's Hater:

and Angela " Keep trying to get them together sis, you're doing well :) 

Bones: Well... I'm trying to be her friend and trust me I was saying that in my mind.

here is another for Hannah montan burley.

"Why did you take Brennan's sunglasses? are you nuts?"

Hannah: Hey I liked them and I used my journalism charm(there is such a thing were in journalism an we've learned it. It really helps in getting more info for a story) and I got the glasses.

This one is for Angela:

"Can you please take Hannah shopping, I'm getting tired of see her without any clothes on, or the horrible see-through shirt. And since it seems like she is still staying could you please help her get some clothes, perferable something along a nundress including the headclothes. Oh and while you are at the shopping department, get Brennan a couple of great looking dresses instead of the up covering shirts, after all Bren is way better looking than Hannah M. Burley."

Angela: that's a great idea! And I can use my pregnancy to get them out, because you never want to get a pregnant women angry.

Bones: *steps away slowly*

Hannah: *curls up in a ball in the corner of Crazy Box 4*

One for Parker:

"Next time you are ill, I would love for you to stay at your fathers, and throw-up all over Hannah, I'm sure lots of other people would like that as well."

Parker: that's a good idea...

okay that was all of I would like to know for now.

Quads: okay thank you for your review Get lost Hannah B! That's all the time we have for today so review!


	9. Chapter 9

Don't own Bones

Sorry guys! We had all your chapter 8 questions answered and then our phone deleted them, so sorry so enjoy!

Quads: okay let's get down to business: our first reviewer is claudia-scags:

This one is for Brennan and sweets:

How many foster homes were you in? Were any of them nice?

Sweets: I was in one for a short period of time before I was adopted, but they were somewhat nice.

Bones: I jumped around a lot. I was never liked and I was picked on immensely.

And one for Booth:

Sweets has told you that you are the gambler. You took a chance and Brennan wasn't ready. But in "The doctor in the photo", Brennan admits that she is ready to be with you. It's like you have $1000 (Hannah) but someone is willing to pay you a million dollars (Brennan) just because it fits you better. Why haven't you dumped Hannah yet?

(sorry if that question was kinda confusing. And long...)

Booth: well I waited for Bones, and Hannah came and I took the chance, I had given up hope that Bones loved me.

Quads: okay our next reviewer is one of our faves for the simple fact we love her name, EvilThyNameIsHannahBurley

Hahaha I lovee this.

Okay so this is for...Hodgins: You should get rid of Hannah by planting those blood-curdling beetles in her...figs or something? SHe like figs, right? ANyway, just get rid of her. Oh, and you're awesome. (Hodgins, not Hannah)

Hodgins: that's not a bad idea... Unfourtunetly, I want to see my kid born and I don't want to go to jail.

And Hannah: I hate all of the things that you choose to be...

Hannah: I'm getting used to it...

To Brennan and Booth: GET TOGETHER ALREADY!

Quads: our next reviewer is Bonesfan25

For Bones: Why didn't you just jump Booth when you had the chance? You know you want his body! and you've had SO many opportunities! I know you don't believe in religion, but thats about the only thing stopping you from joining a nunnery at this point, seeing as how long you've been celibate!

Bones: because I don't want to as you say 'Jump him' and I would never join a nunnery, the outfits are hideous!

Also for Bones: If Hannah ends up sticking around because Booth is too nice of a guy to dump her, would you still consider using his sperm to have a baby? He did say you could have them, fair and square!

Bones: oh yea, Booth did say he'd give me his sperm.

Hannah: YOU SAID WHAT!

Booth: it was back when I had my brain tumour. And Bones, the offer still stands.

Quads: OKAY THAT'S ALL FOLKS! REVIEW!


	10. Chapter 10

We know it been a long time and for that we apologize, we've been writing for some other Bones fics like, Thoughts on the fly, which needed a serious re-write, Phone Call, and Had things gone differently, so go and check out those stories! And now the next chappie! Also this is pre-Seely and Hannah breakup. Also what an hilarious episode today! Haha go Hodgins! Now legs get to our little story, shall we?

Quads: our first guest is Val 8D

OMG hahha ur fanfic is really funny and it made me crack up soo many times...

Quads: WERE GLAD! that's our goal in life, that and trying not to get arrested...again

Booth: you were arrested?

Quads: long story

i got one question for zack.. and maybe the answers obvious but:

WHY did you leave and join forces with a cannibalistic serial killer! i mean SERIOUSLY! and i thought u were a genius...

Zach: did you have to scream it? And I've said multiple times, I was manipulated, and I am a genius

well anyways.. i REALLY enjoyed reading this ff and i REALLY hope u continue it XD thanks!

Quads: No Problem! Next reviewer is cheetahluv16

Me: Yeah, so I'm reviewing with my "friend," Lila. Lila: Why was friend in paranthesis? If I'm not your friend, there's no point in typing it. Me: Well, you ARE my friend, but while you're a genius, you're insane. Lila: NOT insane! Special in disturbing ways. Anyways, my questions:

Booth, why do you have so many guns? I know you're a federal officer, but the fact that you have more than two guns and always choose the nicest, flashiest, or largest cars makes it look like you're compensating for something.

Booth: hey, can't a federal agent carry around two guns? Besides, Bones is always asking for a gun, and if it's absolutely necessary for her to have a gun, I have a spare one to give to her.

Brennan (don't want to call you Bones. I'm only thirteen and find that to be fairly disrespectful), what is your IQ? Mines 164!

Bones: that's very high for someone of your age level, but mine is higher.

Me: Show off... Hey! If you have that high of an IQ, why don't you tutor me? Lila: I tried, but you made me actually DO your homework, not help you with it. Now please don't interupt me.

Hodgins, what is it that made you decide to work with "bugs and slime?"

Hodgins: I've always liked bugs and was fascinated by how they moved and I wanted to study them

Zach, how old are you? Also, may I hug you?

Zach: I'm 23, and I guess

Me: Lila's got a cruuush! Lila's got a cruuuush! Lila: ...-sigh- Last question. Sweets, how do I get a codependant, hyperactive pest to stop making me do their work and quit blaming me for their actions?

Sweets: hm, with their work, have them do practice tests, if she gets everything right, give her a piece of candy. As for the blaming you for their actions, just ignore them.

Me: ...You're talking about me, aren't you? Lila: What was your first hint? Me: We have to go. Lila needs to do my, eh, I mean HER chores! Heh heh heh... BYE!Quads: haha, okay Bai! Next question is from BrainySmurf'13 Hi everyone... so I have 4 questions and here they are:

To Booth: When Bones said no to you why the first thing you said was "I gotta move on" and not " I will fight for you" or something like that?Booth: because, she's told me multiple times so I took the hint and decided to move onYou said you wanted to spent 30, 40 or 50 years with Bones why nearly a year after you came, from a war zone, with a real size Barbie doll?

Booth: is that supposed to be a question or an observation

Quads: both...we think next question!

To Angela: Your baby is going to be so cute...have you considered any names?

Angela: we have actually, Sophie Temperance for a girl and Luke Joseph for a boy

To Hannah (Bananna): Why don't you go back to some war zone? It's B&B not B&H and the other B alone.

Hannah: wow...you people have issues...

By the way I'm totally in love with Angela's baby!

Quads: next up is Valuh Rawr I love this fics, is so awesome! And i have some questions (please publish them) For bones: When you see booth naked, What you felt? why you did not jump on? (I'm your fan and i want to be like you)

Bones: he is my parnter, and I was mad at him so I couldn't just jump him

For Booth: Why you don't brake up whith hannah (my enemy)?

Booth: umm my personal life is that my personal life , to answer your question I don't want to.

PD: I love you and you are so HOT!

Quads: who's PD? *thinks* umm next question!

For Cam: Why you never conffesed your love to Zack (the cuttest man in the lab)? I now than you love him, quote: "I knew the day I met Zack he'd cause me pain.".

Cam: What are you talking about?

Quads: YAY! another one who supports Cam and Zack All of you are Hot.

PD: I speak spanish

Quads: once again no idea who that is...police department? Next reviewer is viciously BB To Angela: Why haven't you kicked Booth's ass by now for not dumping Hannah? Better yet, why haven't you just 'disposed' of her by now? No one would blame you and i'm sure Hodgins has a mob related friend somewhere.

Angela: hmmm...nope can't do it, as much as I would love to, I don't want to.

Hodgins: Who told you about my mob friend?

Quads: next up is Elivia4ever This question is for Angela or Hodgins: Do you want a boy or a girl and have you come up with any names?

A&H: did we just answer this question? Sophie Temperance for a girl and Luke Joseph for a boy

Quads: next up is The206Bones Hahaha i love this. If your still taking questions, i have a one for Booth, In the promo for episode 10 in season 6, It said that Hannah told Brennan that you told her about what happened between Brennan and yourself. Then a while ago you said to Brennan that what happens between you two, is yours. why would this change all because of Hannah? You and Brennan can still have personal things. THE DUMB BLONDE DOESNT NEED TO KNOW ANYTHING THAT HAPPENED IN BRENNAN AND YOUR PAST! Thanks

Booth: What? I didn't get that...

Bones: *huffs* you told Hannah about me and you , in return Hannah told me. And that what we say to eachother should stay with us.

Hannah: I am not a dumb!

Quads: no, but you are dead.

Hannah: wait what!

Quads: oh, nothing..:*winks to readers* hmmm, that's it! So please review!


	11. Chapter 11

And were back! Not a lot of reviews but whatever! First up is Bones159 I love this fic, it's super funny :D

Quads: thanks! Glad you think so! My question is for Angela, (I'm just going along with the shopping idea from a couple of chapters ago) why don't you take Hannah shopping for a clown suit? Booth will shoot her or she will want to run off to a circus so Booth won't shoot her.

Angela: that is a good idea!

And to Booth, We all know you love bones and you have already admitted it, also Parker doesn't like her so... why are you still going out with Hannah again?

Booth: I broke up with her...

Quads: next up is Valuh Rawr: Hey guys, here i am, i'm going to be a pain in the ass, because this fic is so FREAKING AMAZING,well "P.D" means "P.S", not police departament! sorry, i'm chilean, so, my principal lenguage is spanish, well, hum, here are my questions:

Quads: oh okay lol. cool! se habla español con fluidez

To Booth: Why don't you brake up with hannah and you go running into brennan arms in slow motion? AND DON'T GIVE ME THAT CRAP ABOUT "PERSONAL LIFE", anyway, i need say this (yes, people, im crazy, i lost my mind long time ago): YOU ARE SO FREAKING HOT ;D

Quads: haha I think we all lost our minds a while ago.

A few words for hannah: I HATE YOU, FAKE BLOND ;)

Hannah: what's with all the hate? Seriously!

Quads: Next up I'd Bonelover45

O.o you updated! yay!

Quads: haha yup!

kays, i got this question after watching re-runs of bones (to angela)

what happened to the angelator (at the end of season 4)?

Angela: we still use, just not that often.

thanks =D

Quads: next up is Cheetahluv16: Me: YAY! I was noticed.

Quads: we always notice our reviewers we love them!

Lila: Considering how loud you are, it's rare you go unnoticed -_-; Anyways, thanks for answering! And Brennan, I realize your IQ is higher, I was just wondering what it was.

Booth... I understand that, but still... be careful. It still appears you are compensating for something. Don't wanna give people the wrong impression now that you're on the market again. Anyways, a new question

Booth: again! What am I compensating for? You sound like Sweets.

Sweets: Hey! I take offense to that

Angela, how do you get so good at art? I practice, but the improvement is either nonexistant, or minimal.

Quads: yea! We suck at drawing!

Angela: I don't know, it was just something I was born with and I've been drawing since as long as I can remember.

Me: I, on the other hand, am great at art... as long as it's with pencils. YAY PENCILS! Also, HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO ME!

Quads: then happy belated birthday!

Lila: Oh, almost forgot! Thank you for the help, Sweets! -quickly hugs Zach- Gotta go! Bye!

Sweets: no Problem Lila, always a pleasure to help.

Zach: I just got hugged by a random stranger, should I be concerned?

Sweets: nah, they've shown up so much that were all practically friends, somewhat...

Quads: so yea, its over so REVIEW! Oh and check out our other bones fics please! 


	12. Chapter 12

Quads: yay! Lots of reviews! What a great epesoid! Emily, your tummy's showing! And your gonna get pregnant with Booths kid! Haha okay, First up is The206Bones

I'm still enjoying this. Very awesome!

Quads: thanks! Glad your not bored senseless!

To Hannah: (Don't worry. I'm not gonna give you hate) I actually like you. I think You have opened up Booth's eyes and I'm glad. I have to admit. I was really sad to see you leave.

Hannah: thank you! One person who likes me

To Brennan: In the christmas episode, You open up a gift from your parents. What was that gift? It really made you smile.

Bones: it was something that belonged to my mother

To Brennan also: Have you told Angela about the whole car 'incident' between you and Booth.

Bones: I have actually

And to Zack: I miss you! You need to come back. Your intelligence was really funny especially when you and Brennan were together in the same room.

Zach: well hopefully I can return to the Jeffersonian I miss it too much

Haha Thanks and Sorry for long review. 3-Em

Quads: you kidding? Reviews make the world go round. Haha anyways, next up is Valuh Rawr

Well, hello people, i go out of my city and wen i come back, there was an upate and i was like: YEEEAAAH! ANOTHER CHAPPIE *look at the window* AND NOW GIVE A LOT OF CRAP TO HANNAH :D.

Hannah: oh joy...

hum, okey, here go the q's. to Hodgins: Why don't you poison hannah or something like that? i just want her dead :D

Hodgins: well-

Quads: haha, that happens in one of our story's

HANNAH I STILL HATING YOU!

Hannah: isn't everyone?

To brennan: Why don't you go some day to booth's apartament a just say: "Oh, hi booth, i love yout" and kiss him and brake the laws of the phisics. no one cares about hannah, well, i have one cousin than whats bones with me and every time than we see hannah, both of us secream: TU MALDITA PERRA (you damn bitch)

Bones: that would be sexual assault

Sophia: in not assault If he likes it

Morgan: I thought that was rape...

Athena: I think it applys to anything really

Buddy: can we get on to the next question?

a few wordos for Zach: Well, i miss you, really, and, you are supposed to be the gorgomon's aprendice. Right? so, why don't you kiddnap hannah and you make dinner with her body for your master? That's it!

Zach: He's dead, besides I'm locked up in the coocoo hut

well, i love you all, specially booth (when he is with out shit) thanks!

Girls: hmm pretty sure that's supposed to be shirt...but yes, booth is way to smexy for his own good! Next up is cheetahluv16

Me: Back again! And Hannah, I used to somewhat like you, but then you just acted like you could pretend Booth never preposed to you! IT DOESN'T WORK LIKE THAT!

Hannah: when can I leave? These people are getting annoying

Quads: hmmm...never

Lila: For once, I agree with Cheetah. Me: Hannah, how could you be SO DAMN COLD! I mean WHAT THE F- Lila: I am now going to drown out Cheetah's excessive cursing. Anyways, Agent Booth, I'm sorry if I offended you... sorta. I'm just tryin' to help, and that's a rarity for me! Me: Yeah! Usually she's the one trying to mess everything up... Like when she released the lions from the zoo. Lila: Please shut up. ANYWAYS, I wanted to ask all of you guys, what are your favorite animals?

Everyone: Dogs! Cats!

Quads: okay...dont know why everyone answered at once, next reviewer is bones159

Whoo i was first :D My question is to Booth and Brennan.. What dates did you right down in Booths apartment?

Booth&Bones: that's classified information

Quads: Okayyyy, nexy up is CHICKENSLOVEBONES

Best idea for a fanfic! "Hat tip to the insane genius creator!" You're like Dr. Frankenstin. Quads: Why thank you! We live to be funny and impress, trust us, our 101 ways are hilarious!

Question is for Brennen: You are a scientist. So I'm going to put this into the most scientific strait forward lingo I can muster up.

You say the definition of 'insanity' is as I Quote "doing the same thing over and over again expecting a different outcome." But if the outcome of something is the component of all the variables, and the variables of something are constantly changing. Isn't it insane not to try something over and over again.

Bones: it's still insane, you don't know if the variables are constantly changing, it's simply put, repeating the same action over and over again, expecting a different outcome, when in fact the only variable to change is to change the way you approach the situation

To this I say WHAT THE FUCK! "Raises hands in questioning shock" You are a god dam genius and you couldn't figure that out. You just got "what up'ed" by a sixteen year old on her computer. I have to say I am a little disappointed in you. Don't worry I am still an hopelessly obsessed fan, and I'll probably turn into that parent who tells fond memories of growing up to B&B like I'm talking about the about the Howells". "Drops head and exhales" Of course you don't know who they are! "turns to booth and smacks him upside the head" Go out and get her a fucking DVD player and a box set. 3

Bones: you are sadly mistaken, for I do believe I, as you put it,'up'ed you' so there for I am a genius.

Quads: okayy...next up is Fitchling

This story is so cute and so much fun.

Quads: aww! Thanks!

Anyway, to both Booth and Brennan: Why can't you two stop making up excuses, we've waited long enough for you to be together.

Quads: there both stubborn, what more excuse do you need? Next up is Boneslover45

okay, soz for reviewing on Chapter 8 but the stupid ff rules wont let me review twice on the same chapter, but i have an idea for zach:

Quads: really? You only have to wait 15 seconds to post another review

Well every time i go to school, I see the restuarant called Zac's great food. And I was like O.o Zach should so make up like a cooking business in the loonybin (or even for gormagon) I mean, cant you just see Zach in a chef's hat? I CAN! XD so Zack, you should so totally open a cooking business!

Zach: two problems. One, I would have to give up my career in forensic anthropology that I spent a great deal of time on. And second, I can't cook, plain and simple

Yay! okayy, well i have a question for Sully, if he's still here... where are you? I mean u like sailed into the sunset and then like completely disapeared... (im not sure if this question has been answered before thou) Thanks again !

Sully: I just sailed around

Quads: and that's all the time we have for today! We just watched bones and we were so happy! So please send in your questions! 


	13. Chapter 13

Hi! Were back! Who is going to bite the dust on tonight episode? We are typing this at 7:26 an the suspense Is killing us! We think it's Sweets or an intern, poor Daisy... Anyways! Hopefully today's episode will have a lot of B&B fluff!

First reviewer is The206Bones: To Hannah: Aw Don't be sad. I still like you.

Hannah: yay...

To Parker: Okay, First of all, Would you rather live with Booth and Brennan or Rebecca? And second, Be my boyfriend? Haha

Parker: That's a hard decision...I love my mom and dad and bones, but if I had to choose I would go with Dad and Booth, I love dad too much. And I can't date yet.

To Brennan: Can I hug you? Well Too bad. *hugs anyway*

Brennan: why is everyone giving out hugs?

Max: You're team B&B, are you going to keep asking about them hooking up or have you just given up on them?

Max: nope, not giving up, I'm still hoping that they will get together.

Bones: DAD!

To Daisy: Where have you been for this season? We haven't seen you since the 8 episode or something. I miss you!

Daisy: planning my wedding of course!

And to Booth: If you were on a first date with Brennan, where would you go and why?

Booth: hmm probably the diner, its our place.

quads: next up is cheetahluv16 Me: One of you date Lila :3 Lila: Cheetah, I know you've become obsessed with cannonXoc, but seriosly? They're all adults, and I'm only 13... this is just becoming creepy. Me: ONE OF YOU GUYS, DATE HER! Lila: -facepalm- Me: Oh! Also, I have a question: If you HAD TO glomp one person, who would it be and why? And you have to say someone, or else I'll cry. And my cry is very annoying :/ SO ANSWER! AND DATE LILA!Lila: Please... ignore cheetahluv16. Me: BYE!

People: CLOWNS! HANNAH! BROADSKY!

Quads: okay... Next up isValuh Rawr:

Hi, again, i show this fic to one of my cousings and she love it! well, i have some questions (again)

To sweets: Why the hell you kept your mouth shut when zack make a deal with caroline for "non compus mentis"?, really, he is sane, and he is SUPER CUTE.

Sweets: I'm obligated not to talk about his person without consent, it's in my job description.

oh, and also my BFF have a crush with you, just like i have one with booth :D

Sweets: *to booth* wow, were even

Booth: Nope, I'm still hotter, your just cute by girl standards

To Angela: well, i realy like you, because you are cool and you have a heart (and a baby inside you 3) well, why don't you teach brennan a little of social skills (i know it's hard, i have the same social skills) or a little of sarcasm?. i think than sarcastic brennan would be very cool :D

Angela: *sigh* I've tried...

To Zack: Why do you have to be the gormogon's apprendice?.we all miss you, and personaly, i want the original team, because de squinterns, well specially: daisy (she is so annoying),clark (bored) and Fisher (man-whore) are so bored.

Zach: I cant control my destiny, that's up to Hart Hanson...who ever he is...

A few words for hannah and sully: I HATE YOU BOTH

Hannah&Sully: getting used to it...

Well that's it!, love you all, and booth, you are so hot, specialy shithless (just like i say it, i have a crush with him)

Next up is Julia-loves-Seth-Clearwater

Hihihihihi! I love this story! Don't worry, Hannah, I don't hate you.

Hannah: Yay, another fan!

I love your show you guys! So my siblings who are in elementary school, an my friends find it odd that we like such a mature show at such a young age. Wow its taking forever to write this cuz I'm on my ereader. The wannabe in the weeds made me cry. I was saying, " omigod what the hell is brennan gonna do without booth?" And then right after fat pam shot booth I was screaming "SHOOT HER, BRENNAN! AND THEN TELL BOOTH HOW YOU FEEL!" and then i cried cuz he supposedly died.. and he had that sad but scared and had that somehow adorable puppy dog look on his face. So booth, who do you think is gonna die in the next episode?

Booth: Wait-what! Someone is dying!

I'm praying its not you- if its angela or hodgins i think I might go rampaging around my steeet.

Quads: we said that too

And then throw my tv out the window. A question for brennan! do you have dreams about booth?

Bones: what kind of question is that?

Advice to angela! ley me babysit your child and never ever forget to check the rating on a bones fanfic.

Angela: i dont even know you!

There's one about booth and brennan that I read by accident right before bed and let's just say booth and brennan had an unrestful night. Say hi to parker for me! He's surprisingly only a year younger than me. I expected two or three. Oh and brenan, you're an awesome singer :) sorry my review is so long but im vrry bored and there's a wasp in my room constantly so I'm in my little brotherz room for a while and he has nothing to do in here so this is whst im doing. Stay safe and unshot by broadsky! If you dont know what u meam, tune in to fox on thursday night at nine.

Quads: wow, hopefully this episode goes well...so it is 7:38 when we are typing this...so it should be around 7:43 If we estimate right... Enough typing! REVIEW! after episode so you can give feedback! 


	14. Chapter 14

SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING! and if you will all bow your heads for a moment at the loss of Mr. Nigel Murray. *bows heads and lime in the cocoanut starts playing* okay, let's get this show on the road! First reviewer is Julia-love-Seth-Clearwater:

Awesome chapter i can't believe vincent nugel murray is dead! I cried at the end. Go booth, you caught broadsky and the nicer booth is sort of back! Sort of. brennan, what u meant last chapter was do u have dreams about you, booth, a bed and candles, and inter... oh you finish the word! Hahaha I just had to ask that, sorry. Booth: is the pie in dc as good as it is in new jersey? RIP VINCENT NIGEL MURRAY! :'( sad face. Have an interesting weekend.

Booth: pie's the same where ever you go, but the diners is the best!

Quads: Next is from HannahBurleyHater: love the username and love the emoji!

Vincent died! And I am so mad at fox! They didn't say ANYTHING about why Booth and Bones did in his bed! Now we have to wait a WHOLE WEEK just to find out! sorry about the rant but I 3 your story! It's awesome!

Quads: haha we know the answer to that lol next is from Valuh Rawr

This chappie was awesome, well thanks for the gift, it's my b-day, i was born in may,12 :D yay!

Quads: Haha your welcome!

well, here go the q's

I have to say it: Booth is HOT and sweets is CUTE.

to Caroline: Why you are so hard in the outside? i know than you are just a sweet person in te inside, Why don't you show it?

Caroline: I have no idea what your talkin about sugar, but I have no idea what your takin about

to daisy: Why are you so annoying? i mean, when i hear you, my head hurts, and i don't hate you.

Quads: yay! We thought it was just us

Daisy: I'm not annoying...am I? *mumbles of yes and sweets says no, not at all*

Sully and hannah: why don't you fall in love with each other and go away and make pretty babies?

Sully: I like Temperance

Hannah: I don't wanna be in a committed relationship

A few words for the guys:

Booth: You are HOT, and i have a crush with you

Booth: um...okay

Zack: You are me most beuty man, one of my friends have a crush with you

Zack: good to know...I think

Hodgins: You are sweet and interesting, just perfect.

Hodgins: I'm married.

Fisher: You are a man-whore

Fisher: thank you very much

Vincent: You are cute and you have that acent, than is just enchanting

Vincent: well I'm glad you think so

Everyone: VINCENT! *embrace Vincent*

Bones: but this is impossible, your dead, I saw you die.

Quads: The universe and us have an agreement, he's aloud to be in here and can live...

Vincent: I like it here

Clark: You are kind of bored

Clark: yea, I know that

Sweets: You are cute, and my bff want almost rape you, just like i with booth *perverted face*

Sweets; *gulps* umm I'm engaged...

And for the girls, i like them all, because they are soy interesting and cool and with my frieds are like this

Me: Brennan, because i'm hyper racional and i don't have feelings

Bones: I have feelings

Camila (bff): Angela, because she is so sweet, and pacient and she draws

Angela: thanks!

Carolina (other bff): Cam, because she is strong and powerfull

Cam: someones gotta be

And, it's done! see you

Quads: BY! And that's it... *sad face* why! Anyways! Please read our other bones Fics! We have one called Phone call, Had things gone differently(Hannah's dead ^_^) and Thoughts on the Fly which has 0 reviews and were thinking of deleting it if no one reviews it...so review! 


	15. Chapter 15

QitL OMG! we am so so so so so so sorry for super long hiatus. We've been focusing on my KND and HP stories. We are so sorry We have neglected this story!

* * *

Quads: First reviewer is maraisles:

maraisles: this story is still going strong, and I'm happy.

Quads: Glad you are!

maraisles: For Angela and Cam: how will work change when there are two babies running around the lab. how will the lab become babyproofed?

Cam: well I can tell you that the babies wont be running around the lab anytime soon, not until they're 7 and can control themselves.

Quads: nicely said Cam!

maraisles: For Brennan: would you rather have a female or male, or twins? why?

Bones: I wouldn't mind having farternal twins, but I would really like a girl.

maraisles: For Cam: would you like to have any little ones?

Cam: I have Michele, I don't need to be taking care of another kid, I have no time.

maraisles: For Booth: hey! wolves or vampires?

Booth: what kind of question is that?

Quads: just answer the question Booth!

Booth: Wolves I guess...if they were to run wild in D.C I can just get some silver bullets instead of stakes.

maraisles: for Parker: you're so cute. I want you in more episodes.

Parker: I do too, but apparently, I'm just not that important. Hopefully with Bones having my dads kid I'll be in it a lot more. Got to keep your fingers crossed

maraisles: haha okay I think that's all. Thanks!

Quads: OKAY! the next reviewer is...no one? Are we done? No wonder we haven't updated in ages! So please review! And PLEASE review Thoughts on the fly! It's been out since 11/22/10 and NO ONE has reviewed it so please review that! So review! 


	16. Chapter 16

Hello again to another installment of THE QUESTIONS IN THE LAB! Let's begin!

* * *

Quads: our first review is Klainisbrave. First off, LOVE THE USERNAME! KLAINE=LOVE! anyways!

For Angela: How is Michael doing? How is Jack reacting to being a father? What is Brennan like around the baby? Has Zack met Michael yet? :)

Angela: Michael is doing wonderful. He is such a good baby. Jack is a wonderful father, though be has his moments when I just want to kill him...

Brennan: Anthropology speaking, Angela you have every right to want to murder Hodgens. As an Alpha Male, Hodgens is prone to being overly protective of his child, and in some cases not even know what to do when a situation is called upon regarding quick decision making skills when regarding the young and it's cleaning necessities.

Angela: Yea, he can't change poopy diapers.

Brennan: that's what I just said.

Angela: *sighs* In regards to the rest of your questions: Brennan has taken quite a liking to being around Michael. And Hodgens actually tool Michael to see Zach last week. Zach was very excited to see the 'second generation of the lab' as he calls it.

Quads: next reviewer is BB4eversosuckonthathannah.

Hannah: AGAIN WITH THE BASHING!

Quads: Oh shut up Hannah Montana. haha, love the username!

Brennan: is something wrong with their spacebar?

Angela: no that's just the reviewers way of exclaiming tgeir thoughts by mashing a multitude of words together, so in truth it says: BB 4ever so suck on that hannah.

Brennan: I still don't understand the meaning of BB.

Angela: they mean Brennan and Booth, Bones and Booth, Booth and Brennan, or Booth and Bones. Either one of the four is the correct translation of BB.

Cam: it could also mean Baby Bones, Baby Booth, or Baby Brennan.

Angela: that's a great point Cam.

Quads: okay! Let's get on with the rest of their review, alrighty?

To Everyone: Hi! Big fan. To the question: If you could sing one song, what would it be and why?

Quads: wow, that's a long one, okay!

Bones: Girls Just Want To Have Fun, for obvious reasons.

Sweets: Lime In the Coconut, it's the only song I can sing well.

Vincent: the same as Sweets, because it's my jam.

Booth: hmm...Hot Blooded, it's mine and Bones song.

Cam: i really don't listen to music that often...

Hodgens: the element song because I can.

Angela: you sing that to Michael eery day Hodgens. Anyways, I would sing Sweet Angel of Mine, because it's a mommy song.

Zach: I would sing CREATORS OF BONES GET ME OUT OF HERE BECAUSE IM GOING INSANE!

Everyone: okay Zach...random outbursts keep you in there /longer/

Quads: okay, we think that's it...please review! Bones returns soon! Can't wait! So make sure to review! 


End file.
